


Pretty Paper

by Inurshuh



Category: One Piece
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Galley-La (One Piece), Introspection, NSFW, New World (One Piece), Oral Sex, Smut, an idiot in love, banging against the clock, bickering as foreplay, in idiot in lust, introspection while banging, near fatal cockblock, no beta we die like old men, rare pair for days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inurshuh/pseuds/Inurshuh
Summary: "If Paulie’s honest with himself, he doesn’t even remember how Gally-La was involved with the Strawhat’s for Secret Santa, but he wasn’t mad about it. They might argue like cats and dogs, he doesn’t understand why the woman has no sense of modesty and can walk around in clothes that tiny, but he genuinely enjoys her company, likes learning new things from her.  And he knew that she enjoyed his company too. They always found time to catch up with each other, sought each other out whenever they happened to be at an event together. It wasn’t often, Water 7 so far away, tucked neatly in the East Blue, and he’s always surprised she manages to spend hours with him, rather than her captain or her crew.He was so used to putting ships together, he forgot what it was like to actually sail them. It was interesting to see it from her point of view. She loved to map the world,  and he liked designing the ships that let her do that. "
Relationships: Nami/Paulie (One Piece)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	1. Dress Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hikaru90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaru90/gifts).



> So this sotry is for the one and only, @Tali, from the Zotash Discord Server. She has been super patient with me!
> 
> I hope you enjoy part one of this holiday-inspired Nami/Paulie fic!
> 
> Definitely not cannon - Post-Time Skip and Water 7, probably OOC-goodness because that’s my prerogative. As always, I don’t own One Piece *bows down to Oda*

Paulie can feel the sound of his heart beating, fears for a second that it’s about to jump out of his chest. He’s pretty sure his jaw has fallen to the ground before he’s picking it back up and feels his neck flushing, knows how red his face must be. 

Can’t help himself before he’s screaming, “Damn it, Nami! What’d you go and do to your present! It was fine before-” Because really, now’s not the time for him to be  _ angry _ but he can’t help himself. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Paulie. It was nice, yeah, but  _ boring. _ And hey! If you’re going to scream at me, you should at least look at me!” Her voice is loud and the redhead is fuming, stomping her foot when he keeps his hand in front of him, tries to block the image of her wearing  _ that. _

Because  _ what that used to be was a dress.  _ A nice a-line dress, a royal blue (also his favorite color) that he had known would make her eyes pop,  _ and it did _ , but one that was long-sleeved, with a modest neckline. 

If Paulie’s honest with himself, he doesn’t even remember how Gally-La was involved with the Strawhat’s for Secret Santa, but he wasn’t mad about it. They might argue like cats and dogs, he doesn’t understand why the woman has no sense of modesty and can walk around in clothes that tiny, but he genuinely enjoys her company, likes learning new things from her. And he knew that she enjoyed his company too. They always found time to catch up with each other, sought each other out whenever they happened to be at an event together. It wasn’t often, Water 7 so far away, tucked neatly in the East Blue, and he’s always surprised she manages to spend hours with him, rather than her captain or her crew.

He was so used to putting ships together, he forgot what it was like to actually sail them. It was interesting to see it from her point of view. She loved to map the world, and he liked designing the ships that let her do that. 

He almost forgets where they’re at, below the deck of the Thousand Sunny, all he can focus on is Nami, and the royal blue fabric sliding across her pale skin. The lack of fabric shows him every delightful curve the redhead has, the dress artfully cut to allow more patches of skin to show. What used to be an a-line dress now has a plunging neckline, the back of the dress cut out to show the skull and crossbones of her pirate crew, modest length raised sky-high. _ It’s like she’s got legs for days! I know the dress was longer than that, originally went down to her knees.  _ He should have known that she was going to do something about it.

_ S _ he doesn’t even look apologetic as she makes her way to him, and Paulie wants to yell again but his mouth is dry. There’s no one else around and for the first time in a long time, he’s actually alone with her. He can hear Brook playing above, can hear everyone singing loudly off-key and he wonders if he should go back to the safety of the deck, of Galley-La. He knows the twins will understand, the little sisters Paulie never had, would keep him tucked away from Nami if he asked them. There weren’t much the girls wouldn’t do for him, but he doesn’t think he can handle their lack of clothes and teasing. 

He’d rather just watch Nami walking towards him. She’s got a confused look at her, surprised he’s sue as he is that he isn’t screaming at her and Paulie would, can feel it building in his chest, but all he can do is stare, feel the way his face is burning and everything he wants to yell at her gets stuck in his chest. 

And she doesn’t stop making her way at him. “Don’t you think the dress looks better now, Paulie? I think it does!” And damn if that didn’t do something to him. Didn’t make the blood rush through his body, feels the heat settling low in his stomach as he looks at her legs, her thighs where the dress brushes against and the slow measured steps she takes in her matching blue heels, so unrealistically thin and high like she’s determined to reach him but doesn’t want to scare him. 

She has the audacity to wink at him and he can see the way the dress skirt ripples around her thighs, traces the thin piece of fabric she left from the neckline, the way it inches closes to her breasts, and if the breeze wasn’t careful on the deck her the fabric would give way. 

He’s not sure if it’s wishful thinking or genuine concern. 

He wouldn’t like it everyone else saw her, not in this dress her bought her and she tore to shreds in her redesign, not with him so close by. 

He barely recognizes when she stops in front of him, registers how close she is by the fact that he can smell her, vanilla, and ocean breeze, and he can feel how much he wants her in his bones because she doesn’t stop walking until she’s pressed against him and Paulie stumbles back but she just follows.

Brook’s voice is soothing, the eclectic beat of his violin matching the frantic pace of his heart. The hearty jig matches his thoughts because he’s not sure what to do, but she’s pressed against him, and her breasts are  _ soft _ and he almost wishes he wasn’t wearing so many layers, hates the fact that he’s wearing his coat because otherwise, he’d get to feel the skin of her arms, her chest, her breasts; would feel the warm skin of her legs pressed against his thighs and he’s never noticed how much shorter than him she is, but she barely touches the top of his shoulders and-

_ Oh. _ She’s not screaming at him, just winking, and his mouths open before he registers it, “How can you be warm, or comfortable, wearing such little scraps of fabric? Seriously, Nami, you could catch a cold or something-” 

Her giggle stops him mid-rant, proud of himself he didn’t manage to call her a hooker by accident or something.  _ Sometimes he thinks he might be too harsh on the twins. He just cares though, and he cares about Nami. Wants her covered up and no one staring. _

She’s still laughing at him, saying his name, “Paulie, oh Paulie, what are we going to do with you?” and he expected a fight,  _ wanted the fight because he likes it when they’re fighting. Everything else in the background fades away. _ But there’s no one around and there’s just her. And him. 

His back hits the hallway wall and he groans when he checks around to see if anyone else is coming “What are you doing, Nami? Someone might come down and see you like this! Go put some damn regular clothes on!”

“You don’t like the way I look?” Nami’s got her head tilted in question, and oh no, he  _ does _ but she’s got that pouty frown on her face that makes him want to shout, “I love it, I love it, I love it, but I don’t want anyone else to see you like this” and he doesn’t need to get hit by the navigator  _ again _ . She packs a hell of a punch.  _ He should know. He helped show her a better grip back at Water 7. _

She’s got her hands on his shoulders, pushing him further back against the wall, looking at him from under her eyes, and he doesn’t trust them - her blue eyes, because there’s something there, just under the surface “I  _ like _ the dress better now. I think the guys will too, don’t you?” She just batts her eyelashes and Paulie just groans. 

_ Of course, they’d like the dress. You’re barely wearing anything! Jesus woman, you’re trying to give everyone on board a nosebleed? I’m convinced she wants to bring me to an early grave. _

The fact that she starts laughing, a full-body laugh that shakes her breasts and makes her tilt her head back in mirth lets him know, yeap, he said that out loud. 

Doesn’t find it him to regret it when she just stands on her toes and whispers in his ear, “But I wore the dress for you. You gave it to me. It’s not for anyone else,” and he feels that in his soul, feels it in his dick, twitching in interest at the way she presses her breasts against him, the warmth of her breath against his ear. 

His hands grip her hips when she tries to bring herself flush against him, he means to put some distance between their bodies but he just pulls her closer when her tongue darts out to lick the side of his neck and she nibbles against the sensitive skin right below his ear. His dick twitches again, this time in anticipation when she twists a little, tries to test the grip on her hips but his hands are firm and his palm slides down to cup her ass before sliding back to its original place and he can feel the way she exhales, a long slow breath before admitting, “I just wanted you to see me in the dress, you know.”

He grunts at the way her hands feel sliding against his chest, mapping the bones and muscles and it feels nice, her soft small hands roaming but he wishes he wasn’t wearing so many layers, again, because it’s stopping him from feeling her. Doesn’t matter. She doesn’t stop paying attention to his neck, doesn’t stop nibbling, and his skin feels tight when her nibbles become sharp bites, soothed by a quick lave of her tongue and he can only imagine what it would feel with her on he knees, his dick out. Wonders if she’d nip at the head, would lick it like she was doing now. And Paulie doesn’t like to objectify women but he wants to know what it would feel like, wants to see her naked and spread out below him, but he doesn’t think his heart could take it.

He can barely take the fact that her hands are running at the top of his pants, playing with the hem of his shirt that barely meets the top and he’s never been this sensitive before and her hands are so damn warm. 

Her nails are scratching him, trailing down his ribs and over his stomach, and he hisses when he feels her nails dig in deeper, knows she’s leaving a few marks but he can’t find it in him to care. His hands keep clenching on her hips, fabric gathering in his hands and when he looks down, he can see how much shorter her skirt is now, with the fabric bunched in his hands, and he can see a pale cheek, no underwear insight and she tears the groan out of his mouth when she grabs his hand and slides it behind, lets him touch her, actually feel her.

“I know what I want, Paulie, but what about you?”

And Paulie  _ wants. _


	2. Dress Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It drives him a little crazy, the way she pulls him flush against her, and it’s not graceful, not like by a long shot, but it gets him between her thighs. "
> 
> Paulie and Nami finally know what they want - now to go about getting it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Happy Holidays, everyone! :)

There’s not a lot of thinking going on for Paulie right now. He’d feel embarrassed at how his brain has short-circuited but the cause of it is standing right in front of him, looking and smelling amazing, and she said  _ what? Is she drunk?  _

He doesn’t smell any booze on her breath, surprising but then again, she’s not moving away, and his hands are still resting there, just right there on her cheek. He’s hyper-aware of the shift in her muscles as she takes a step closer, the way their hips are now flush and he gulps because she’s biting her lip and honestly- He just needs to get a high five for not breaking out in a nose bleed and falling to the floor. 

He’s not as bad as the perverted chef, but he wasn’t much better. Not when Nami was concerned, and he’s pretty sure his palms are sweaty but she doesn’t say anything. Just leans into him when she brings his palm to rest against her face. He’s confused, but he’s not an idiot. 

Doesn’t understand why, but he’s leaning his face towards her, nuzzling his nose against hers, hopes beyond hope that no one else stumbles across them. Right now, Paulie doesn’t think he can take an interruption. Not when she looks so good dressed in his favorite color, in the dress that he bought her. 

And it feels  _ right _ , the way she’s tugging him through the hallway, going further down the hall and back towards the room she just vacated. But the worlds starting to slow down, and he can finally take a breath when she looks over her shoulder and winks when they hear the telltale yelling of her captain, “Anyone down here? It’s time to party!” Gulps, again, when she just winks and tugs him further down the hallway.

“C’mon, Paulie,” and she guides him to the door to her room,  _ That’s her room, right? Does she share it with Nico Robin?  _ Paulie just hopes the creepy devil fruit user isn’t in there. He doesn’t know if he could look her in the face - he’d seen what she was wearing earlier.  _ I just want to cover her up with a blanket.  _

The moment’s ruined not a minute later, a wild Stawhat Captain barreling his way down the hall, screaming his name, “Yosh! Paulie! I wanna learn how to whip stuff! C’mon, you  _ promised! _ ” 

Nami’s deep groan is one he feels in his gut because she sounds as disappointed as he does and she feels right when she’s so close. 

_ Damn, the kid’s got great timing.  _ Grumbling under his breath he manages to pull away from the redhead before shaking his head. He’s still pretty worked up, and if Nami’s loud huff is any indication she’s just as frustrated as he is. 

Luffy’s oblivious to the glare his crewmate’s throwing at him and he’d laugh but he sympathizes with the rubberman when she lands a clean right hook against his cheek, face hitting the floor. The crash is loud and Paulie’s concerned for a second that even  _ more _ people were going to come downstairs,  _ Can I get a second alone with her? I don’t need to see her throwing right hooks in that dress.  _

“Damn it Luffy! How many times have I told you? Don’t interrupt me!” Luffy’s whining but Nami’s red-faced and angry, steam practically shooting out of her ears and it’s hilarious, really it is, the way her captain cowers and just yells that she’s mean, leaving and yelling for Usopp and Chopper. 

_ If he’s being honest with himself - Nami scares him too, and he feels for Luffy because he knows how hard the woman can hit. He likes it though, likes everything about her.  _ She’s surprisingly strong for someone her height, her weight, Paulie notes as she pulls him into what he assumes is her room. 

He doesn’t care when she’s pushing him against the door and the click of the door latching is loud but that could just be his imagination. Everything seems magnified when she’s kissing him, every sound, every wet glide of her tongue against his bottom lip before he remembers to take a breath and Nami’s taking advantage, sliding her tongue against his - feels small hands sliding under his shirt, feeling warm skin and the sharp press of nails dragging across his nipping and down his stomach has him hissing. 

He accidentally bites her lip and she makes a small sound of approval, a low hum that he feels down to his bones, heat settling in his stomach. He goes to open her mouth but she stops him from talking, looking stern as she leans back to stare into his eyes. 

“Let’s just agree that we’re both over talking. We always end up fighting.”  _ Fair. _ He goes to answer and she just shushes him, raising an eyebrow, “Just nod if you agree.” 

He nodded, enjoys the way her face lights up when he does, but he  _ has _ to make sure she gets it, “You know we don’t have to do anything, right?”

And he regrets saying anything, honestly just wants to go back a few seconds and just keep nodding because he’s expecting another Nami yelling match but she surprises him. Just raises her eyebrow again, brushing the palms of her hands flat above the space right above his jeans, her hands are warm and they distract him, takes him a minute to realize she was talking. 

“I told you, I know what I want,” and his brain short circuits when she slides to her knees, hands tugging open his belt buckle, “I’ve wanted to do this for a very long time. Since Water 7, you know.” He almost forgets to breathe when she slides his zipper down, making him hiss when jerks his pants down a little. 

“So that’s why you wear a belt,” and yes okay - maybe it’s weird to other people, but Paulie really hates the feeling of underwear, too constricting, but she’s laughing softly and it makes it okay, “Who would have thought? Your secret’s safe with me, Mr. Prude.”

And Paulie’s not a prude, just thinks people should cover up their… parts, that’s all, but he doesn’t really get a chance to defend himself before she’s dragging nails down his thighs and nuzzling her face by his dick, tongue peeking out to graze his head. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands other than grip her hair when she sucks the tip and hollows her cheeks for the show, winking,  _ always freaking winking,  _ before she sucks the rest of him down to the root.

And her throat feels magical - feels warm and wet, hips thrusting when he feels her fingers wrapping around the base of his dick and gripping as she sucks him deep. It feels magical and groundbreaking, and like the grounds going to fall out from under him.

He wonders if she’s wet right now if she wants him inside of her as much as he wants to be. Because Paulie wants to be balls deep inside of her, wants to tear the sorry excuse dress off of her and feel the way she looks like when she’s coming against his fingers, his tongue, his dick. 

_ He doesn’t think he’s ever going to get this image out of his head though.  _ Of her , on her knees, dress around her hips and the hand not gripping him is buried between her thighs, and Paulie’s eyes roll to the back of his when she moans, vibrations running through his dick, a shudder at the low hum she lets out when she sucks the tip. She’s got a trail of saliva connecting to the tip and she takes her time, just grips even harder, and he doesn’t get it.  _ Why’d she stop? _

She just keeps her hand buried between her thighs and moans when she stares hi in his eyes as she takes him down her throat again, and she almost makes him whine, the way she just doesn’t stop, hand still gripped tight and his hips thrust but the woman manages to keep her hand around him. 

It feels good, feels amazing, but the grip’s just tight enough that dulls down the sensations just enough. The wicked gleam in her eye is all he needs to see- she’s guilty as sin, doesn’t even look a little bit contrite as she just hollows her cheeks. 

Her hairs wrapped around his hands now, his grip’s loose but he can’t help but tug when she stops again, sucking at the tip and grip getting tighter. The grips distracting, so is the way her hand looks so delicate grasped around his dick, but he loses his train of thought and jerks her hand from around his dick, thrusting his hips deep when she starts palming his balls, fingers still wet from being inside her. 

He goes in a little too deep, hits the back of her throat, and groans at the way her muscles clench around him when she gags around him. He starts to untangle his fingers from her hair, tries to slide out of her mouth but Nami just follows the movement, dick hitting the back of her throat again before she’s sliding up and her fingers tug at his balls, hips jerking and it feels amazing - the combination makes him wonder if she can hear how fast his heart is beating because it feels like it could come out of his chest at any moment. 

It’s not just the physical sensation or the visual,  _ but he’s so glad to be experiencing both,  _ no, it was the pleasure of knowing that she wanted to.  _ They need to talk about things later but he’s enjoying this, thinks he could stay like this forever _ . 

He feels the jolt in his balls that travels up his spine, rocks his entire body with a shudder when he feels how close he is. Tries to warn Nami, a garbled, “W-wait” coming from his lips before she doubles down and does the opposite, just keeps sucking him deep, and his hands are wrapped in her hair again and he’s tugging, pulling her mouth down to meet his thrusts and when he feels it, the tingling that lets him know he’s about to finally come he manages to pull her off of him, surprised he didn’t just rip her off of him by her hair rather than jerking at her shoulders. 

When she falls back, sitting on her knees, she just gives him a curious glance, “What was that for. Weren’t you close?” and it’s the confused tilt of her head that gets him, helps him calm down a little before he’s pulling her up and holding her.

“Yeah, but I don’t want to. Not like that,” and he’s already pushing her down the bed, his fingers curling around the wrists and bringing them to his side as she lays down. sHe groans, actually groans, when his fingers trace the inside of her thighs, burning themselves underneath the short skirt of her dress and she’s wet and warm as he prods her with his fingers, tips grazing against her clit and feeling the way her body jerks.

As much as Paulie wanted her- she’d wanted him just as bad and the knowledge makes his head swell, and his finger creeps in before he can stop himself, feels the tight way she clenches on him and the brush of her clit with the pad of his thumb is everything right now. The way her brow furrows and she bites her lip has him thrusting his fingers in deep on the next plunge, adds a second one to see her writhe a little, and she’s making a keening noise that has him flexing his hips against the mattress. 

Leaning half over here, he’s glad his hips aren’t against hers because the jerks of his hips are embarrassing. He’s a grown man, not a kid, but there’s a party above them and he’s feeling too reckless. This isn’t like him, but Nami was like a hurricane. She managed to bend everything around her to her whim - or she took you down in the process. 

_ It’s the sexiest thing about her, Paulie can admit. _

Or it was until he saw her like this. He wished he could take his time, attempts to remember when Iceberg said they were leaving.  _ Was it two days, or three?  _ There’s so much he wants to do to her, with her, and so much he wants to  _ say _ but she’s incessant, hips twisting to force herself harder against his fingers and Paulie just lets keeps his hand stills - watches her get herself off and jerks the tiny piece of fabric covering her breasts down. So little was left of the dress… He’s grateful for it now, though. 

He’s got her nipple in his mouth in seconds, groaning when she starts pulling his hair. The room is too hot, his shirt sticking to him but the way she’s pulling at his hair and pushing his face to her breasts, he just stays there. There’s nowhere else he’d rather be anyway.

He shifts his hips to let his jeans fall to the floor, still when he hears footsteps coming down the hallway. He’s proud of the way her muscles tense as he adds another finger, and she’s biting his lip, soothing the dull sting with a swipe of her tongue. His muttered, “Damn it,” isn’t so muttered - Nami giggles for a moment before rolling her eyes when she hears the telltale voices of Sanji and Luffy.  _ What are they doing? _

It drives him a little crazy, the way she pulls him flush against her, and it’s not graceful, not like by a long shot, but it gets him between her thighs. 

And what a place to be. He grunts when he feels her breath against her ear, whispering that goes straight to his dick, “We don’t have a lot of time…”  _ Just glad I didn’t take that nightstand with me.  _ He doesn’t think he could take another interruption. 

When she trails off, he feels her hands on him, legs wrapping around his back and she’s digging her heels into his back, guiding him inside when she forces him down again. 

He’d be mad but he’s inside of her; they’re limited on time. Sanji and Luffy are getting louder, but still muffled but Paulie hears Nami’s name mentioned. Expects them to randomly pop through the door. _We’re never going to finish at this rate._

Doesn’t matter to him though, not after he takes that first plunge. He needs a minute, dropping his head on her shoulder and nipping at her neck. He lets himself enjoy this, the moment he’s balls deep inside her, and when he pulls out he shudders, thrusting forward sharply drawing out a loan whine when his thumb pressed against her clit, nibbling on her ear because he can hear them getting closer, forces him to thrust faster, grinding his hips against her because he needs to her there - needs to get her off so he can let himself go. 

His shirt’s drenched in sweat but he doesn’t care, just annoyed at the way it sticks to him and he pulls it up over his stomach right under his neck so he can watch the way she takes him in, not ashamed at the way he snaps his hips as he stares. Just keeps his thumb flicking her clit as she starts to spasm around him, pushes deep to feel it on every inch of him. She practically pulls the growl out of his throat when he shuts his eyes and goosebumps break across his skin, eyes rolling to the back of his head. He wonders if it’ll be like this next.  _ Is there going to be a next time? _

“You better not come in here, Luffy! Sanji! I’ll be out in a minute. Hold your horses!"

There’s not a lot of time to talk about it- but when she lets out a content hum, it’s the way she kisses him slow that makes him feel better but it’s her whispered, “That was good, but I can’t wait for next time,” that makes him feel even better.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget to join the cult. We are fuckin’ rad!  
> [Zotash Discord - Join The Cult](https://discord.gg/tSwZVc)


End file.
